Wireless communication networks are widely deployed to provide various communication services such as telephony, video, data, messaging, broadcasts, and so on. Such networks, which are usually multiple access networks, support communications for multiple users by sharing the available network resources.
Recently, heterogeneous networks have been an area of intense interest due to their promise of improved wireless coverage in otherwise difficult-to-cover areas like train stations, tunnels, office buildings, and homes. A heterogeneous network includes conventional high-power macrocells, as well as various low-power nodes or small cells such as microcells, picocells, and femtocells, with varying capacities, coverage areas, and power capabilities.
As the demand for mobile broadband access continues to increase, research and development continue to advance heterogeneous network technology not only to meet the growing demand for mobile broadband access, but to advance and enhance the user experience with mobile communications.